


Пирожки с кровью

by Kristabelle, SmokingSnake, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Series: Ангелы Освобожденные [4]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Poetry, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Сет пирожков, 10 штук.
Series: Ангелы Освобожденные [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158434
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Пирожки с кровью

ах бедный йорик что же стало  
с тобой и братьями в бою  
амит верни на место череп  
и прекрати глодать ребро

а это капитан карлаен  
суров и крепок как скала  
а нет простите обознался  
это скульптура в полный рост

джетпак скамейка двадцать восемь  
бездонны очи комара  
освобождённых орден славный  
вокс не шифрует от врага

я видел сон он был реален  
сказал же нет азкаэллон  
я не остануть жить в покоях  
и маячок не нацеплю

когда ты ростом под три метра  
а крылья около восьми  
сангвиний как ты ухитрился  
впихнуться в дырку от копья

смотрите это сфера тау  
зачем-то вторглась в красный шрам  
опять магистр cангвинору  
доставку суши заказал

вы нам не братья а кузены  
а вы вообще не знаю кто  
а вам сейчас копьё телесто  
все популярно объяснит

у всех нормальные магистры  
рыдал корбуло только мой  
гонял по крепости на байке  
и там же грохнулся с него

все мои дети ходят в красном  
сангвиний в варпе размышлял  
а эти жёлтые наверно  
мне им не надо помогать

кто нервный это я-то нервный  
орал пронзительно амит  
да я спокойнее удава  
тебя на части разорву  



End file.
